The present invention is related to systems and methods for branch metric calculation based on multiple data streams in a data processing circuit.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems where data is transferred to and from a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by noise arising in the data transfer, and the ability to accurately sense the data on the storage medium. To improve accuracy, multiple sensors may be used to sense the data on the storage medium. Each of the streams is processed and a result is derived. However, in some cases, the result derived from multiple streams is inaccurate do to an inability to adequately noise filter.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.